Double Trouble
by Diamondfrost
Summary: XOver with Blood And Chocolate. After most of the Pack has been destroyed, Vivian and her twin brother Rafe join Hogwarts. Will Hogwarts survive two sets of mischevious twins, while at the same time fighting Voldemort and Astrid? AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- We dot own any of the character of Harry Potter, nor those of Blood And Chocolate.  We have just decided to play with them a bit.

A/N- No, this does NOT follow the books, but fanfics rarely do. This is written by my mother and I. We take turns writing chapters. ENJOY!! …OR YOU DIE!! Jk (just kidding) Please excuse our suckish spelling. [gets slapped upside the head Ow! I mean _**horrible**__****___spelling! _There_! Happy?!

**Prologue**

A sandy-brown haired man was in his kitchen, preparing his dinner. He carried it to the living room, prepared for another lonely night. A sudden knock on the door startled him, making him drop his food. He sighed, and walked over to the door. What he saw shocked him. His younger brother.

"Gabriel," he said.

His brother stepped inside and took off his snow-covered jacket. "Hello, Remus," he said. "We have something do discuss."

"What is it? Nothing bad, I hope."

"I'm sorry to say it is, brother," Gabriel told him. "Remember Astrid?"

"Of course! How could I forget that lying bi—"

"Well," Gabriel said, "she has killed Esmé and Ivan."

"That's horrible," Remus said. "What about Vivian and Rafe?"

"That is what we need to discuss," he said. "They seem to have… powers, Magical powers."

"So you've decided to put them in Hogwarts?" Remus guessed.

"Exactly."

"What about Astrid? What do you we do about her?"

"I have already talked to Albus about it," Gabriel said. "ApparentlyBinns had grown tired of teaching and finally moved on the after life. Albus thinks that you should teach History now. I have applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But what does that have to do with Astrid?"

"If we are there, she won't be able to come near the childre, Remus. It's all been planned out."

"Why wasn't I told?" Remus demanded.

"You have been… Just now," Gabriel said.

Remus glared at him. "You know what I meant."

"We have been setting things up, Remus," Gabriel said. "Vivian and Rafe must stay with you."

"Why me?" he asked. "Why not someone else in the pack? Don't _they_ know the plan?"

"Nearly everyone else is dead. The remaining do not wish to take on Astrid if she attacks. And besides… I am asking you as your brother, _and_ leader."

Remus nodded. "Alright," he said. "Where are they?"

"They are at the school right now, being sorted," Gabriel informed him. "We should get going. Get your stuff. We must leave soon."

Remus nodded, and then walked into his room to pack.

Two twins, a boy and girl, stood in front of the Great Hall.

"I know that we do not usually sort new fifth year students, but these are under different circumstances," Professor McGonagall said.

The siblings stood in front of a stool with a hat on it. The boy had dark black hair, while the girl had a beautiful face and slim figure with tawny colored hair. They scanned the Great Hall, seeing a sea of unfamiliar faces. The girl was slightly nervous, but the boy was impatient, wanting to get this over with, and sit down.

"Gandallin, Rafe," McGonagall said.

He nodded, then sat on the stool. She placed the hat on his head, which instantly cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" He grinned slightly and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Gandallin, Vivian," she said, and the girl smiled and sat down. After a few minutes, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She looked at Rafe, who seemed disappointed. She got up and walked to the Gryffindor table, feeling many gazes on her. She noticed that almost every guy was watching, and that most of the girls had resentful looks on their faces. She smirked, and sat down between Fred and George. She noticed their abnormally red-colored hair, and looked at all the people at her table.

Rafe, meanwhile, was watching her from the Slytherin table. He looked over as the doors open, and Gabriel and Remus walked in. "Remus, Gabriel, nice of you to join us," McGonagall said. Remus nodded, and Gabriel glanced at her. They took their places at the head table, and looked at the students.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Gabriel murmured to Remus, who smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

After the feast was over, Remus went back to his room and slowly slid down the wall. What was he going to do now? Lupin was not expecting Gabriel to show up so soon after being made the Pack leader.

Even though Gabriel was five years younger than Remus, He often acted as he was the older brother. While his brother was and alpha wolf, Remus was more mild mannered. Lupin was not surprised that his brother was made the Packs leader two years ago. No other werewolf in their pack was as strong or such a natural leader.

When Remus was in school at Hogwarts, he developed a personal pack that consisted of Sirius, James, and Peter. But because his personal pack still came under the Pack laws, he was obligated to present them to his Pack for acceptance, especially if they were human.

Remus hated being a werewolf. He hated to embrace the animal in him. His Pack accepted what they were, so they never understood him. Because he had chosen to be so isolated from the Pack, he had put off brining Harry whom he considered one of his pups, to the leader once he was born.

After Lily, James, and Peter were killed and Sirius was sent to Askaban, Remus was racked with grief. He had lost three fourth of his personal pack at the same time. It was like having his heart ripped out.

Lupin was elated when a years later, he found out that Sirius was innocent. Because he had the opportunity of having taught Harry and become so close to him, he had two back in his personal pack. Even though Remus had to stop teaching due to Snape letting out the secret he was werewolf, he, along with Sirius, still had the opportunity to become close to Harry. They visited with him as much as possible and wrote to each other often. They were now Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot to Harry. At that time he knew that he should have presented Harry to the pack, but kept putting it off again. He kept telling himself that he would later.

But now it was too late, His younger brother now Pack leader, was here and planned to stay at least a year at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Lupin himself had already taken the job of teaching history since Binns no longer taught the subject.

Remus had no idea how his brother would respond to him breaking one of the laws of the Pack by not presenting Harry. Not only did he worry about that, but he now had to take care of two new pups that made George and Fred look like amateurs. And now they no longer had to worry about the threat of Voldemort, but now had to also worry about Astrid.

Lupin began pacing his quarters, trying to figure out how to get out of the mix that he had created for himself. His blood froze when he heard the knock on the door. Time had just run out. Gabriel was here.


End file.
